


Running

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: After EpIX [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Romance, Spice, TRoS Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, We need to talk about THAT storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Poe Dameron doesn't want to confront the ghost of his past on Kijimi, but now the secret is out to the people he most wanted to keep his past from.He doesn't think Rey will ever look at him the same way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: After EpIX [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575733
Comments: 13
Kudos: 87





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble because i'm still upset

* * *

Kijimi is ghost-full. Frozen.

_ You were a spice runner?  _

I was.

I was. They were going to take the farm. We needed credits. I didn’t know what we were smuggling.

Anything he says will sound like an excuse, so he says nothing.

After the war, Rey comes and lays a hand on his arm, stitching skin back together. He speaks. 

He asks for forgiveness.

Rey does not say  _ all is forgiven. _

She replaces her hand with her lips - a holy kiss where once he was burnt and now all he knows is starlight - and whispers:

_ There is nothing to forgive.  _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> wHY would Poe "Farm Boy" Dameron be a spice-runner????
> 
> Why WOULD Poe "Space Boy-Scout" Dameron ever run away from HOME???
> 
> Why would Poe "Responsibility" Dameron TRY To AVOID SOMETHING HIS DAD WANTED HIM TO DO
> 
> Why did none of the writers for TROS even READ The Poe "Soft and Kind and Loyal and True" Dameron CANON COMICS AND NOVELS???!!?!?


End file.
